Le Père Nöel des Uzumaki
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Pendant que leurs enfants sont partis jouer dehors, Hinata en profite pour obliger Naruto à ressembler au Père Noël afin qu'il soit parfait lors du réveillon.


**Note de l'auteur :**_ Coucou ! Me revoici pour un OS sur la famille Uzumaki ! C'est dingue comme elle m'inspire x) ! J'espère que cela vous plaira et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes de conjugaison. S'il y en a, je m'en excuse à l'avance. ^^'_

**Titre** : Le Père Noël des Uzumaki.

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Kishimoto !

**Résumé** : Pendant que leurs enfants sont partis jouer dehors, Hinata en profite pour obliger Naruto à ressembler au Père Noël afin qu'il soit parfait lors du réveillon.

* * *

><p>« Pourquoi c'est à moi de l'faire… ? Bougonna-t-il en sentant qu'on lui enfonçait un bonnet sur le crâne. »<p>

Affublé d'une paire de bottes noires, d'une veste rouge et d'un pantalon de même couleur, Naruto croisa alors les deux orbes de sa compagne qui venait de retirer ses mains de sa tête et comprit le message d'un simple regard « Parce que c'est toi le père. » D'accord, c'était peut-être la tradition, mais était-il vraiment obligé de jouer ce rôle ? Il se ridiculiserait plus qu'autre chose…

« On peut pas demander à ton père, plutôt ? Tenta Naruto.

« Ils le reconnaitront tout de suite avec ses yeux héréditaires.

- Mais avec mes yeux bleus, c'est pareil ! Puis les yeux blancs, ça sera assortis à la perruque et la barbe ! Argumenta-t-il.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, dis-toi que Sasuke le fait aussi. Conseilla Hinata. »

L'espace d'un instant, le blond imaginait son ami déguisé en père Noël avec sa barbe blanche et son hôte encombrante sur le dos, et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer comme un gamin à cette pensée. Il se reprit bien vite et se mit à fixer tristement le parquet du salon.

« Ça marchera jamais, Hinata… Même si je porte une barbe, ils verront les moustaches qui sont sur mes joues. Regarde. Lâcha-t-il en enfilant rapidement son accessoire blanc.

- Mmh… Viens. Finit-elle par répondre. »

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Là, elle le lâcha, se posta à côté du lavabo et récupéra sa trousse de toilette pour en sortir une soucoupe noire ainsi qu'une petite brosse.

« Tu crois que Lee et Tenten ont prévu quelque chose, le jour du réveillon ? Demanda soudainement Naruto, l'index et le pouce coincé entre son menton.

- Ils ont déjà accepté de le faire l'année dernière et l'année d'avant. Rétorqua Hinata avant de poursuivre en voyant son mari ouvrir une seconde fois la bouche Kiba, Kakashi et Iruka l'ont également fait à ta place. Konohamaru est trop jeune et les autres de Konoha ont leurs enfants, ils ne pourront pas te remplacer. Gaï est en fauteuil roulant, ça ne marchera pas non plus. Rajouta-t-elle. »

L'Hokage soupira pour montrer sa frustration et se gratta la tête. Zut, il s'était déjà défiler tant de fois que cela ? Pendant qu'Hinata faisait tomber sa barbe autour de son cou et prenait un peu de fond de teint pour en appliquer sur le visage de son compagnon, Naruto en profita pour sourire légèrement, une idée derrière la tête.

« Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas la femme du Père Noël qui distribuerait les cadeaux, cette année ? Demanda-t-il en la prenant doucement par la taille.

- Naruto.

- Je pari que tu serais très belle dans cette tenue.

- Naruto, s'il te plait.

- Ça va, j'ai compris… Abandonna le blond en fuyant le regard insistant de la Hyuuga. »

Un minute plus tard, le pinceau qui lui chatouillait les joues se retira et en entendant le clapet de la soucoupe se refermer définitivement, il comprit que la Hyuuga avait terminé son peaufinage. Tandis que cette dernière rangeait ses affaires, le blond faisait donc face au miroir et écarquillait ses deux orbes bleus : Ses moustaches avaient totalement disparus. Plus une trace, constata-t-il en tournant son visage de chaque côté.

« T'as réussie à les cacher… ! Lâcha l'Hokage, stupéfait.

- Les enfants ne douteront même pas de ton identité, comme ça. Expliqua Hinata en lui remettant sa barbe dans un sourire, contente du résultat.

- Tu es magique… Murmura-t-il en portant une main à la joue de sa femme. »

Et puis, comme un automatisme, il se rapprocha du visage de cette dernière pour capturer doucement ses lèvres. Naruto en profita pour passer ses mains dans le bas de son dos et l'attirer contre lui pendant que la mère de famille crochetait ses poignets autour de sa nuque.

Ce partage intime aurait pu être parfait si la porte de la salle d'eau n'avait pas soudainement grincée pour laisser apparaitre une tête brune et une tête blonde. Pris en flagrant délit, ils se détachèrent aussi vite que l'éclair, embarrassé. Les deux amants n'eurent le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour justifier une telle scène que sa fille prit la parole la première.

« L-Le Père Noël a…embrassé maman… Articula Himawari, le visage blême.

- Sale pervers ! Traita immédiatement Boruto en le pointant du doigt.

- Non, écoutez ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Expliqua Naruto en vitesse, les paumes en avant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, grand frère… ?

- C'est évident, il est venu deux jours en avance pour draguer maman !

- Mais attendez, les enfants ! Je-… Essaya l'hôte du démon renard.

- On t'a pourtant bien vu, ne mens pas !

- On va le dire à notre papa et il va te donner une bonne correction ! Menaça la voix déterminée de la petite fille.

- Ouais, bien dit ! Père Noël ou pas, papa ne laissera jamais passer ça ! Approuva l'ainé en cognant son poing contre sa paume.

- Mais laissez-moi en placer une ! S'énerva le chef du village.

- Jamais ! Et si c'est comme ça, on n'en veut pas d'tes cadeaux ! Tu peux t'les garder ! Déclara le jeune étudiant.

- Hm, hm ! Approuva la cadette en hochant la tête.

- Mais c'est moi, bon sang ! Cria finalement Naruto en retirant son bonnet et sa perruque dans un même mouvement avant de tirer sur sa barbe, les sourcils froncés. »

Et puis un long silence s'en suivit. Ce n'est qu'en voyant les deux corps immobiles, les bras ballants ainsi que les yeux ronds comme des billes de ses enfants qu'il comprit l'énorme boulette qu'il venait de faire.

Suant à grosses gouttes dans un sourire crispé, le blond jeta une rapide œillade à Hinata qui soupirait presque désespérément, et se retourna vers Boruto et Himawari pour tenter bien évidemment de rattraper son erreur. Cependant, ces derniers n'y croyaient plus Himawari avait les larmes aux yeux et tentait de les retenir tandis que Boruto râlait activement contre son paternel. C'est ainsi que la légende du Père Noël pris brutalement fin dans l'esprit des deux enfants Uzumaki…


End file.
